robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Datovidny/Lists
Robot Wars Awards A very imaginative list, and quite an interesting read. I look forward to seeing what the remaining awards lists look like. Are you doing all five of them, or just a set amount? CrashBash (talk) 22:10, January 27, 2013 (UTC) :Thanks. I don't intend to cover the Sportsmanship Award, as that would be quite unfair to judge how sporting the teams were, when we never saw everything that went on, so in its place, I'll be doing "Most Improved Robots", as well as the others. Datovidny (talk) 08:01, January 28, 2013 (UTC) ::Behemoth is actually my best friend's joint favourite robot, alongside Spawn Again and Slicer. So I'd say it is a favourite among fans. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 21:05, January 30, 2013 (UTC) ::It's a fair favourite of mine too, but I've seen it quite frequently undr "Least Favourite" on the wiki a couple of times. Datovidny (talk) 17:04, January 31, 2013 (UTC) Sportsmanship Award Hey David, would you mind if perhaps I created my own "Sportsmanship Award" list? I'm not doing this in an "I can do this better than you" type of way, it's just something I wish to do...if I ever finish my current list. CrashBash (talk) 18:48, April 20, 2013 (UTC) :Go right ahead, it's nice to think I've inspired someone, but it'll be difficult to "not" do better than mine. Unless you've already got a shortlist in mind, I warn you, there are a lot of good contenders. Datovidny (talk) 19:19, April 20, 2013 (UTC) ::For the record, I do have a short-list...in BOTH definitions. I will admit the way you've done it is very difficult, but in my years of watching Phoenix Wright work his magic (yes, I'm a fan of Ace Attorney), the trick was to turn the subject around and work from the opposite angle. CrashBash (talk) 12:27, June 7, 2013 (UTC) Best Engineered ...but lets face it, with the line-up of nominations for this award in Series 5, I bet most of you had that thought in the back of your heads saying "Where's Wheely Big Cheese?" Can't say I did, I would have probably opted to put Storm II in this list instead, with possibly Tornado as well. Nicely written regardless. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 17:36, May 17, 2013 (UTC) :I did say "most", not "all". As for Tornado and Storm 2, Tornado's main weakness was an unreliable drivetrain, and it did break down a few times. Storm 2 also needed a lot of work doing to it after several of its battles, but given its tactic of running at speed into the arena wall several times, that's only to be expected. Datovidny (talk) 08:58, May 18, 2013 (UTC) Most Improved Robot I originally expected to see St. Agro on the list, or at least get an honourable mention, but it appears you were going for robots which debuted in Series 3 or 4, which is obviously your prerogative. It was a good list nevertheless. Christophee (talk) 12:12, June 7, 2013 (UTC) :I'm not sure why St. Agro deserves a place, the extent of the differences appear to be a change of wheels. It certainly performed better in Series 7, but that was more the fault of its opposition. You know what I think the most improved robot is? The Grim Reaper. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 16:35, June 7, 2013 (UTC) ::Thanks Christophee, and Toast, I assumed you would've been pleased to see Atomic at the top. As for The Grim Reaper and St. Agro, certainly their results were better, but I'd argue that those two in particular had relatively easy battles on the road to the Semis, except for maybe Big Nipper, and given other line-ups they would've struggled, whereas Thermidor 2, despite having probably the easiest heat of the series, I feel could've stood up to a lot of robots from the series, even certain spinners. Datovidny (talk) 17:27, June 7, 2013 (UTC) Encyclopedia I like this idea. Might try a few of my own. You're a lot more generous to Blade and Mousetrap than I might have been. RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 21:30, December 6, 2013 (UTC) :Well, maybe a while ago, or if I'm feeling like I've had a bad day, I could be scathing about a lot of robots, but at the end of the day, they all made up my childhood, so I suppose I've learned more now to be tolerant of all of them, giving a bit of bias to robots like Wheely Big Cheese and Pussycat. Datovidny (talk) 14:07, December 7, 2013 (UTC) ::Do you do requests? Jimlaad43(talk) 18:24, December 11, 2013 (UTC) :::Yes I'll take requests, the next on my list was Gravedigger but I'm sure we can find a slot somewhere. Datovidny (talk) 18:31, December 11, 2013 (UTC) ::::Wow, that was quick, and nice. Do Gravedigger next as it was on your list, then do...Black Hole. Jimlaad43(talk) 20:37, December 11, 2013 (UTC) :If I may make a request, would Kat 3 be OK? I know it did win an award in Series 6, but I just think it's severely under-rated, and would like to hear some other opinions about it. CrashBash (talk) 20:45, December 11, 2013 (UTC) ::Other opinions as in Dato, or him and people on this talk page? Jimlaad43(talk) 20:53, December 11, 2013 (UTC) :::I meant him. CrashBash (talk) 21:00, December 11, 2013 (UTC) Actually, Dato could put a little "Comments" section under each robot for us to write what we think of them, maybe moving the encyclopedia onto a new page. Jimlaad43(talk) 20:54, December 11, 2013 (UTC) ::::No rush, but I'll let you choose one of these three for my request; ::::M2: My favourite robot, I always like to hear other people's thoughts. ::::Infinity: A robot I like a lot, but I'm probably alone in thinking that. ::::Shredder: A robot that we're both interested in. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 21:34, December 11, 2013 (UTC) :I'll happily give all those three a go Toast, and I'll happily do Kat 3 as it didn't feature in any of MY awards, that was my concern, that I'd do a write-up on a robot that I'd already talked about on the page. I would say though, as it wasn't a UK Competitor, I'll give Black Hole a miss, sorry. Datovidny (talk) 13:42, December 13, 2013 (UTC) ::Requests. Infernal Contraption, just to see someone else's opinion on it. Anarchy, what do you think of the best walker. Terrorpin, Why not? Jimlaad43(talk) 23:19, December 13, 2013 (UTC) :Mah fave Dantomkia Jimlaad43(talk) 23:41, December 16, 2013 (UTC) ::Sorry, but Dantomkia appeared as a nominee in My Most Promising Newcomer Award, so I'd prefer to leave those for now, and continue with write-ups on robots not as yet documented on the page. Datovidny (talk) 15:00, December 18, 2013 (UTC) :::Two new requests for you, mate. ICU and Gyrobot please! [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 18:16, December 18, 2013 (UTC) :Ah well, how about Tetanus, Steg 2 and Spawn of Scutter then. Jimlaad43(talk) 19:25, December 18, 2013 (UTC) ::Those five should all be fine, can't guarantee very quickly though. Datovidny (talk) 20:06, December 18, 2013 (UTC) While there are no requests going, I'll stick in another two for whenever you feel like it. CV and Vader (and IG-88, if that counts as part of the Vader write-up). [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 15:22, December 30, 2013 (UTC) :I'll probably do Vader on its own, the only reason I put the Steg trio together was because while I hadn't got any requests, I'd had several robots lined up, and I think after doing Gravedigger, Steg-O-Saw-Us was next, and look how far up that was. Many more requests came in, and then the final one was for Steg 2, and I felt it would be a bit wrong for me to include Steg 2, and at a later point cover its predecessor. Datovidny (talk) 00:52, December 31, 2013 (UTC) ::Schumey (Get Well Soon), Kan-Opener and Dominator 2 please. Jimlaad43(talk) 13:22, January 9, 2014 (UTC) :::Funny how two of those aren't too far away on my list. I'll get those done when I have more time, I just had a couple of hours free in the middle of the day. Datovidny (talk) 13:42, January 9, 2014 (UTC) May I make a couple of requests? Hogwild94 (talk) 18:14, January 10, 2014 (UTC) May I request Firestorm and Diotoir/Nemesis? Sam (BAZINGA) 18:19, January 10, 2014 (UTC) @Hogwild94, anyone is free to make a request, so feel free to give me one to do. @Madlooney6, I've been trying to steer clear of robots that I've covered in the Awards, so Firestorm and Diotoir are out, but I'll happily give Nemesis a go after Dominator 2. Datovidny (talk) 19:42, January 10, 2014 (UTC) :How about Toe-Cutter then? And Orac/'s Revenge? Hogwild94 (talk) 20:14, January 10, 2014 (UTC) ::Absolutely, funny how both of those aren't too far away on the scheduled list anyway. Datovidny (talk) 20:39, January 10, 2014 (UTC) :::How about Anty B, there needs to be a antweight in the Encyclopedia. Sam (BAZINGA) 19:05, January 13, 2014 (UTC) ::::I hadn't really thought about robots from the other weight classes, but I've got something else planned further down the line, so I'll give the other weight classes a miss for now. Datovidny (talk) 19:20, January 13, 2014 (UTC) :::::How about Vercingetorix/Comengetorix then? Sam (BAZINGA) 19:23, January 13, 2014 (UTC) Pain reserves You say stock robots. In the background of shots in the pits, both Ramrombit and The Mouse are clearly visible. Jimlaad43(talk) 13:44, January 9, 2014 (UTC) :My point exactly. Why not use one of them so that the line-up was complete? If they were worried about it going far, they could've bombed the run, it would've been better than seeing no run at all. Datovidny (talk) 13:46, January 9, 2014 (UTC) ::They probably wanted the team to get some time on the TV with their machine. However, they could have lent them to the team for the run. Jimlaad43(talk) 14:00, January 9, 2014 (UTC) Wowot Wowot was in Techno Games? Sam (BAZINGA) 18:24, January 10, 2014 (UTC) :I don't think it was, but I was saying that it looks like it was built for something in Techno Games, there were several events where some of the bots just looked like machines built to do one movement or something. Datovidny (talk) 19:44, January 10, 2014 (UTC) ::The dancing (it looks like they was dancing) competition. Sam (BAZINGA) 20:00, January 10, 2014 (UTC)